Fastening systems of this type are the state of the art. DE 10 2010 032 687 A1, for example, discloses a fastening system of this type provided, in particular, for use with wind power installations. To convey the energy generated in wind power installations, and for other operational purposes, such as control, monitoring and the like, strand elements, such as cables for power transmission, hoses, tubes and/or lines for control or communication purposes, which lead from the nacelle into the tower, need to be reliably secured to appropriate support structures, for example to the tower segments.
With the aforementioned known solution, strand passages are formed in the base body for this purpose in such a manner that the strand passages succeed each other in a sequence extending at least over part of a ring, with external openings.